1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to a process for forming an electroactive layer. It further relates to electronic devices having at least one electroactive layer made by the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device can include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a thin film transistor (TFT) array, a solar cell, or the like. The manufacture of electronic devices may be performed using solution deposition techniques. One process of making electronic devices is to deposit organic layers over a substrate by printing (e.g., ink-jet printing, continuous printing, etc.). In a printing process, the liquid composition being printed includes an organic material in a solution, dispersion, emulsion, or suspension with an organic solvent, with an aqueous solvent, or with a combination of solvents. After printing, the solvent(s) is(are) evaporated and the organic material remains to form an organic layer for the electronic device.
There is a continuing need for deposition processes that result in devices having improved performance.